1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an electrical connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electrical connectors normally are made as individual components which are not adapted for compact grouping. Each connector has its own mounting arrangement, which ordinarily does not cooperate with the mounting for any other connector. There has been a variation in the overall dimensions of prior connectors for accommodating contacts of different sizes, and there has been a general lack of standardization of components. In summary, the prior art has been devoid of a suitable simplified arrangement for modular assemblies of electrical connectors.